fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prismatic☆Dream PreHanCure!
For the La Elemagica version, see La Elemagica: Prismatic☆Dream. Not to be confused with Chinatsu Kiseki's Prismatic☆Dream Pretty Cure. |image = |imgsize = 250px |katakana = プリズマティック☆ドリームプリハンキュア！ |romaji = Purizumatikku☆Dorīmu Purihankyua! |director = Luminique Hale |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = 2020...??! |op = |ed = |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy |theme = Gems, Colors, Friendship, Idols, Rainbows, Music, Fashion, Elements, Magic, Fairy tales, Squad Goals |pre = |suc = DreamTopia PreHanCure!}} '|プリズマティック☆ドリームプリハンキュア！}} is a comeback fan series created by Luminique Hale, as well as the first season of the La Elemagica PreHanCure! series. The season consists of 24 protagonists, each warrior has a represented color, element, jewel, mythology, idol type, fashion style, brand, coord and the music instrument and its genre. The motifs are love, friendship, dreams, hope, happiness and courage while the themes of the season are colors, jewels, elements, fairy tales, rainbows, fashion, music, idols, cards, mirrors and dance. Production The Idol Master season 2 constestants are consisting of the (male) winner, Jonas Red, who is the lead character in the series and the female winner/runner up, Erica Kareina was sub-leader, as well as the romantic lead to Jonas. Also, the remained finalists (Allan, Calie, Quinn and Riley), semifinalists (Bella, Daryl, Marco, Steph, Trent, and Yassy) and the losing contestants (Fritz, Grace, Helen, Isaac, Kayla, Lexie, Nikki, Ollie, Paulo, Vince, Wanda, and Zhack) are also became the main characters in the series. The concept was same as La Elemagica: DreamTopia Come True, La Elemagica: Rainbow Rocks! and La Elemagica: MAGI: School of Oz; but they have a drastically change in the series. Prismatic Dream and DreamTopia has some changes by its colors by genders: Leslie and Fritz' maroon, Taylah and Ollie's turquoise, Eric and Steph's coral and Dion and Lexie's canary. The lead character (Jonas) was a prince of the main setting (Luminique) by his real parents. But he was landed to a mortal world (Wuijic) by his adoptive parents and later it was revealed the "biological" son of the famous music composer and a singer that his dreams to be an idol, until that his "real" identity was soon to be found when he discovers Luminique. Plot / Episodes}} Once upon a time, a magical world of Luminique, welcomes the Prince Rojo de Mashiqua, first son of King Luminario and Queen Colorama to celebrate his birth. In favor to give the magical ritual to the young prince, he receive the magical power of strength, emotion and full of ability to bless the magical rituals, under with the 48 Colorful Spirits. Suddenly, a welcoming party turns a disaster. The Luminique invades Chromatique. The want to get the throne to make the Luminique into Chromatique. King Negrindo, the half brother to King Luminario, and being the other half of the Queen, are made into a big fight. Also, Queen Colorama fights Queen Rashana because Rashana loves Luminario, while Negrindo loves Colorama. During the tragic fight, Queen Colorama said to a servant named Andreja, that Prince Rojo is not allowed in the place because the Luminique was in a danger. Andreja is still protects the baby until she was brtually killed by the one of the Chromatique guards. The baby was still crying until King Negrindo still angry for the baby and he fells a baby into the modern world of Kesshogaku. On the other hand, the famous song writer and composer Jonathan Red and a singer Scarletta Due's son died after Scarlett's birth. This is the same day that Prince Rojo and Scarlett's dead baby was swapped, in which the dead baby disappeared, leaving Prince Rojo was the son of Jonathan and Scarlett. Then it was revealed that the swapped baby was revived. Scarlett said that their baby was a miracle, her wishea are granted that the baby was alive and give his happiness for music. After from the hospital and the concert for their baby (whose was the missing Prince), a bomb threat was sudden into a biggest tragedy. The missing baby was kidnapped by unknown target. What if should be related to their rivals or the guards of Chromatique. Jonathan and Scarlett are dismayed for their missing of their baby. They are broadcasted by the news all around the world, but it didn't found. Since a kidnapped prince was left in a old town, a poor family take cares for him, naming Joren Ariz. 16 years later, Joren Ariz, a poor boy who has a passion of singing and dancing, which his adopted parents, siblings and relatives are proud of him. He was lives in a old town of Razamai, who wants to accomplish his goals for his family. However, he didn't know that he was adopted, and he was the missing son of the famous singers (but the real and biological parents are the King and Queen of Luminique) so he was going to Kesshogaku to find his REAL parents. One week later, Joren discovers Kesshogaku. He was go to Kesshogaku for the first time that he saw large towers, richest people, and expensive cities. He is auditioning for the singing contest, but it was too late. Until he meets Erica Kareina, a girl who has a passion also for singing and dancing. They met each other until a monster appears, Erica was kidnapped. A monster was arrived and Joren runs away and he was defeated after he fights a monster without any protection. Until he runs away and hide and he discovered a Red Gem, that turns into a Prismatic Phone. He grabs it until he met Fritz DeNost. He was confused if he used the phone and therefore, he was transformed into Cure Warrior for the first time. He attacks a monster, turns into manier and hard to attack. With the help of Steph Barbosa, Trent DeNost, Kayla Fliss and Quinn Akira, the monster was defeated, and he saves Erica from danger. He didn't know that Joren was a Handsome Cure. Days later, a gem-turned-device Prismatic Phone were also connected to find the more PreHanCures across the Kesshogaku. Lexie Lohan, Isaac Gali, Riley Quill, Marco Ritch, Paulo Vera, Wanda Singh, Nikki Beller, Ollie Tinkman, Allan Shaw, Daryl Orlando, Zhack Jee, Grace Polika, Calie Way, Yassy Watson, Helen Carlos, and later soon to be, Erica, thich they are gratefully chosen to be a PreHanCure. Since the team are met for the first time (even they don't know), Joren was flashed in a magical halo after the battle and it was hit in a car. Jonathan and Scarlett revealed that the hitted boy was his missing son. It was revealed that Joren was the missing son of the famous song writers. Since he is living with his biological parents, he rose to fame for his popularity because he has a passion of singing. Therefore, Joren's real biological name was Jonas Red. Luminique Academy, a school for all the Dreamers and Believers, in which Jonas transfers to the highest section. Jonas seems similar to his "possible" classmates that most of his classmates are teammates. Erica and Fritz remembering Jonas, who was Joren. Since the team are reunited again as "friends" and "classmates", they are met for the first time and they are close each other. Joren was introduced as Jonas. By the following day, Jonas got the magical power of fire, accidentally burns his old guitar and threw it away. Jonas didn't know that why he has magical powers and he gets more energetic. Because he has magical mark on his palm, in which he didn't know that his REAL parents are the King and Queen of Luminique, and he wants to reveal his true identity. The Prismatic Cures are now in an idol group called PRISMA. As of this roller-coaster adventure of the story, the Prismatic Cures are ready to fame to know the magical past between Luminique and Chromatique, to show their popularity by their passion of singing and dance, and Jonas wants to find his true parents again that he would became the right of being the Prince of Luminique. The magical and musical adventure is starts now. PRISMA sings and dances with you.~ Characters PreHanCure Handsome Cures : / '|キュアウォリオ}} The main character in the series. A poor young boy who has high spirits and he wants to reveal his true identity and true self. He dreams to be an idol, who is the missing son of the famous composer and singer; but he was the missing prince of Luminique. As Cure Warrior, he is the Luminique Ruby, who controls the power of fire. His theme color is red. : / '|キュアクエーサー}} A loyal and cool friend, who is excels at soccer. He can be scatterbrain sometimes. He is friendly to others, and always to know about what it is right. As Cure Quasar, he is the Luminique Sapphire, who controls the power of water. His theme color is blue. : / '|キュアファイター}} A philosopher of the group, who likes to read books and he excels at English. He can distracted his mind when he see something a big error. He loves to going to library to learn and inspire. As Cure Fighter, he is the Luminique Emerald, who controls the power of earth. His theme color is green. : / '|キュアアーケード}} A boy likes basketball and a part of the Varsity team. He was rival to Allan but he can be too friendly and can lift anything. As Cure Arcade, he is the Luminique Amber, who controls the power of thunder. His theme color is orange. : / '|キュアセンチネル}} He has good looks and is smart. Many girls are attracted by him and he can read the whole history about the country. He always joining in the contests. As Cure Sentinel, he is the Luminique Zircon, who controls the power of the telekinesis. His theme color is turquoise. : / '|キュアコンバット}} A member of the baseball team who loves video games and comics. He dreams to be a superhero, but he was not. He can try until in his first shot he won. As Cure Combat, he is the Luminique Peridot, who controls the power of the teleportation. His theme color is chartreuse. : / '|キュアマスク}} A rich kid who is always in a good mood. He is helping by doing by family's business and likes to watching news.bAs Cure Masque, he is the Luminique Tanzanite, who controls the power of the moon. His theme color is navy. : / '|キュアヒーラー}} Marco is a social climer, who loves food, even he was always to be in fit. His family were doctors, so he can help the people who are weak. As Cure Healer, he is the Luminique Agate, who controls the power of the grounds. His theme color is viridian. : / '|キュアオラクル}} As Cure Oracle, he is the Luminique Garnet, who controls the power of the lava. His theme color is maroon. : / '|キュアオラクル}} As Cure Maestro, he is the Luminique Jade, who controls the power of the gravity. His theme color is teal. : / '|キュアシュヴァリエ}} As Cure Chevalier, he is the Luminique Spinel, who controls the power of the motion. His theme color is indigo. : / '|キュアレジェンド}} As Cure Legend, he is the Luminique Tourmaline, who controls the power of the animals. His theme color is olive. Pretty Cures : / '|キュアアンジェリック}} Sweet and innocent. Lover of Jonas who loves something cute and sweet and she thinks easily what she can try. As Cure Angelic, she is the Luminique Quartz, who controls the power of love. Her theme color is pink. : / '|キュアコティリオン}} Innocent but nerdy gal. She is calculates easily and likes to know about science and mathematics. As Cure Cotillion, she is the Luminique Topaz, who controls the power of light. Her theme color is yellow. : / '|キュアレヴェル}} Serious and naughty influencer who loves a type of fashion and makeup. She seems "mean" by others and strangers. As Cure Rebel, she is the Luminique Amethyst, who controls the power of wind. Her theme color is purple. : / '|キュアデキシー}} A cold and timid skater who was quit after her injury. She loves stuff toys and she can care and love to other people. As Cure Dixie, she is the Luminique Aquamarine, who controls the power of ice. Her theme color is cyan. : / '|キュアアバン}} Soon to be an idol who loves singing and dancing. She loves playing instruments and writing a song. As Cure Avant, she is the Luminique Rubellite, who controls the power of music. Her theme color is magenta. : / '|キュアインペリアル}} A tomboyish girl who was a member of the Volleyball team. She is sexy with all flaws, but she hates something cute ang girly. As Cure Imperial, she is the Luminique Padparascha, who controls the power of time. Her theme color is coral. : / '|キュアブロケード}} She is a cheerleader of the Sports club who has a passion of modelling. Her dream is to walk in the runway. As Cure Brocade, she is the Luminique Morganite, who controls the power of stars. Her theme color is peach. : / '|キュアシャンティイ}} Cheerful and gentle but innocent. She is sweet but a crybaby attitude who loves sweets and stufftoys. As Cure Chantilly, she is the Luminique Citrine, who controls the power of the sun. Her theme color is canary. : / '|キュアティファニー}} As Cure Tiffany, she is the Luminique Beryl, who controls the power of mirrors. Her theme color is mint. : / '|キュアエクスクィジット}} As Cure Exquisite, she is the Luminique Opal, who controls the power of the sky. Her theme color is azure. : / '|キュアダズル}} As Cure Dazzle, she is the Luminique Kunzite, who controls the power of glitters. Her theme color is lavender. : / '|キュアメレンゲ}} As Cure Meringue, she is the Luminique Alexandrite, who controls the power of nature. Her theme color is rose. Luminique *'Miniatures' :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Chromatique Kesshogaku Items : The main item of the idol warriors. Same as an Samsung Android phone, but it can be use to detect the mystery coords and items and create a communication, as well as the main transformation item. : The main collectibles. Each card has own form change with the specific fashion trend for solo, group and upgrades. : A microphone-like wand allows to make an attack or to perform. : An accessory for communication. Terminology * - Called as Pretty & Handsome Cure; the boys and girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world of Luminique. Locations : - The Cures' main hometown. : - The main location of the series. : - The antagonists' hometown. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia Disclaimer Gallery / Gallery}} / References}} / Prismatic☆Dream}} - Glitter Force version Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Action Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Handsome Cure Category:PreHanCure Category:La Elemagica PreHanCure!